


Total Stud

by Daktasinsanity



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Dates, Awkwardness, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Pining, Stupidity, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 17:24:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13552101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daktasinsanity/pseuds/Daktasinsanity
Summary: Eren is pining after the high school heartthrob Levi, thinking there is no chance to even get to know Levi but then one day to Eren's surprise Levi asks him out.





	Total Stud

**Author's Note:**

> I found this piece in my files... It was almost complete so I finished it while avoiding doing my assignments.

Eren sighed, his head hitting the desk before him. He hated Mondays. It was the beginning to an excruciating week of more studying than he could take. They had an exam week coming up and he needed to study _very seriously_. Or so his mother had told him.

 

She had arranged him a tutor apparently. He had to go home straight from school. Eren had made plans with Armin and Mikasa and now he had to cancel them. He wanted to groan out loud but that would draw the teacher’s attention to him. He didn’t want that to happen.

 

Mr. Shadis was a strict teacher and ready to punish people who didn’t pay attention. Speaking of which, Eren raised his head and looked out of the window. A few students were mingling around the grounds, coming and going or spending their free hours sitting on the lawn out in the sun. Eren spotted the hottest guy in school sitting out there with his friends.

 

Levi Ackerman.

 

Eren could only hope to have someone like him. The thing about Levi was that he wasn’t the richest kid in school. He was popular among girls and boys alike but it was not because of his social status. There was just something about him that caused so many girls to wet their panties and boys to drop their pants and bend over. Not that it actually happened like that but that was how Eren thought it probably was because of the rumours that circled Levi.

 

Levi was a stud they said. He could have anyone he wanted and had most likely had most of the students here in his bed by now. But Eren hadn’t been that lucky. He had started to wonder if there was something wrong with him since Levi had not ever even looked his way and if Levi was like they said he was then he should have by now, right?

 

Although Eren wasn’t exactly thrilled about the idea of just being another notch on Levi’s belt. He might be naive but he wanted Levi as his boyfriend. Not just as a … fuck. Eren grimaced at the thought as it entered his head. He didn’t care for sex that much. Sure Levi was hot but there was more to him than his perfect body and handsome looks. Levi was funny and honest. He stood up to his friends.

 

Eren had paid attention enough to notice that much. He had a thing for watching Levi and his group of friends whenever they happened to be in the near vicinity. For so long he had wanted to be part of that group. To be free to go and talk to Levi but he simply couldn’t. The seniors were sort of untouchable in a way. They had a special aura around them.

 

Eren sighed again as he focused his eyes on the whiteboard and tried to listen to Mr. Shadis until the end of the class.

 

“Eren! Just in time.” Carla rushed him in. “Carl is here already.”

 

“Carl?” Eren asked.

 

“Yes. Theresa’s son!” She said as if it explained it all. Theresa was a single mom whom Carla had met at the knitting club.

 

Apparently this kid was now tutoring Eren. Carla knew all about Eren’s grades and while they were not shabby Eren’s father wanted them to be higher. So of course his mother played along and tried to get Eren studying more.

 

Eren didn’t want to play along like she did but he didn’t have much of a choice. It couldn’t hurt could it? He needed some help with math anyway.

 

Carl was two years older than Eren. He had short dark brown hair and classes so deep in his head that they had merged with his face. Eren wasn’t sure if they could be taken out at all. Carl was skinny and lanky. But there was something Carl had that Eren didn’t, a girlfriend. Not that Eren wanted a girlfriend but that's besides the point. This lanky kid who didn’t seem all that interesting was dating someone. They had been together for two years!

 

Eren was a little jealous.

 

Just a little.

 

Okay maybe a lot. His crush towards Levi was heartbreaking. He was pining after a guy he would never get and he didn’t find anyone else attractive at all. Sure there were handsome boys in his class but that was all they were, handsome. None of them were like Levi.

 

Eren couldn’t help himself from daydreaming about the black haired youth while Carl explained how the equations worked to him.

 

Levi was dreamy. Too dreamy. Eren couldn’t stop himself from thinking about him. Levi just kind of popped into his mind all the time. It was really random things like how he looked when he walked up the stairs or what he sounded like when he shouted, “Put it down, shitty-glasses!”

 

Eren couldn’t even start imagining what Levi would sound like when he talked dirty. Surely Levi did that, right? Eren really liked Levi’s voice. Eren could listen to it all day but so far he had been unlucky. He hardly had the chance to listen to Levi talk without looking like a damn stalker.

 

* * *

 

Eren was caught daydreaming again when it happened.

 

“Hey, Eren.” Someone tapped him on the shoulder twice.

 

Eren looked over his shoulder and did a double take. “Levi?!” he squealed. He had to be daydreaming, right?

 

“Can I talk to you for a moment?” Levi asked Eren, glancing at Armin who was sitting opposite to Eren. The two were studying in the school library for the upcoming exams. Not that Eren had done much of studying.

 

“Oh sure,” Eren said and stood up, following after the shorter boy. Eren was feeling nervous. He waited anxiously what Levi was going to say.

 

Levi finally stopped walking once they were out of earshot of Armin. Levi rubbed his hands together, looking down at the ground before meeting Eren’s eyes. “I was thinking maybe if you’d like to go out with me some time.”

 

Eren was sure he heard wrong. “What?” His response wasn’t the best one obviously.

 

Levi cleared his throat. “I understand if you don’t want to. Just forget that I asked,” Levi said, trying to move away but Eren stopped him.

 

“No, that is not what I meant.” Eren wrapped his fingers around Levi’s bicep. “I’d love to go.”

 

Levi looked relieved. “Really?”

 

“Yes, really.” Eren dared to smile.

 

“Okay cool. Would this weekend work for you?”

 

“Yeah. Saturday?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

They stood there awkwardly.

 

“Oh, I should probably give you my phone number?” Eren asked fishing for his phone out of his pocket.

 

“Yeah. Give it here.” Levi offered his hand to take Eren’s phone. Levi bunched in his number and saved it under his name. He gave the phone back to Eren. “I gotta go. See you on Saturday then?”

 

Eren nodded. “I’ll see you then.”

 

He couldn’t believe what just happened.

 

Eren went back to Armin. “He asked me out!” he hissed at Armin with a hushed excited whisper.

 

“What?” Armin hissed just as surprised as Eren was. “No way.”

 

“Yes way.” Eren nodded enthusiastically not believing what had just happened.

 

Armin stared at him his mouth open. “You are kidding me.”

 

Eren allowed himself to smile widely. “No I’m not. I can’t believe it myself.”

 

“Welcome to the club,” Armin retorted, getting back to his studying shaking his head in disbelief. He wasn’t quiet for long, though. “When are you going out then?”

 

“Next Saturday.”

 

“So soon?”

 

“Yeah. I am already pretty nervous and it is days away.” Eren bit his bottom lip between his teeth and looked at the textbook cover he had on the table in front of him. He hoped it would be fun. “What if I am boring?”

 

Armin looked at him, rolling his eyes. “You are not boring, Eren. He obviously sees something in you if he asked you out.”

 

“He doesn’t even know me.”

 

“That is exactly why people ask each other out, to get to know each other.”

 

“Haha, Armin.”

 

“It’s the truth. It is your chance to get to know him too you know,” Armin pointed out.

 

Eren sighed. “Yeah I guess so but it could still be a disaster.”

 

“And it will be if you think like that. You gotta relax. Go have some fun with Levi and get to know him better. Maybe then you’ll get your head out of the clouds if he is the asshole people make him out to be.”

 

Eren looked up at Armin sharply. “What people?”

 

“Some people I don’t know. I just heard them talk.”

 

“Well they talked shit.”

 

“You never know, Eren. Just be careful okay?”

 

“Of course. What is he gonna do? Kill me?”

 

Armin gave him a look that said ‘you never know’.

* * *

 

 

Saturday, the big night. Eren was a nervous wreck. He had called Armin over to help him. Eren didn’t even know what to wear!

 

“You think this is okay?” he asked presenting a blue shirt to Armin.

 

“It’s fine.”

 

“Fine?! Fine is not enough, Armin. I have to be perfect.” Eren didn’t even believe his own words. There was no way he would ever be perfect enough for Levi.

 

“I am sure Levi doesn’t care if your shirt if blue or black or whatever color you pick up to wear. As long as your clothes are decent I’m sure you’ll be okay.”

 

Eren sighed in frustration. “You are not helping.”

 

“I’m trying to!” Armin argued. “You just get hung up on small details. I suggest you put on a shirt you really like and be yourself.”

 

Eren couldn’t argue with that. He threw the blue shirt away and went to his closet again. He pulled out a Pacman shirt that he had gotten when he was twelve. It still fit him and it was soft and cozy. He then picked his favourite jeans and put them on. When he was done with dressing himself he had another concern. “What if he wants to have sex? What am I going to do?!” Eren asked, his voice frantic. He was a virgin for heaven’s sake. There was no way he’d be able to please someone like Levi anyway! All he had ever done was touch himself.

 

Armin tried to calm him down. “Then tell him you don’t want to? Levi doesn’t strike me as a person who’d force himself on someone.”

 

Eren knew that Armin was right but his brain was not really listening to Armin. Still he was scared that he’d fuck up. What on earth was he supposed to do with someone so hot like Levi!? “Argh!” he groaned. “What am I going to do?”

 

Armin sighed, knowing Eren had not taken his words to heart. “Stop thinking about it. Have a good time, come home and go to bed. Alone.”

 

* * *

 

“Hi,” Eren said when he met with Levi who was waiting for him at the front of a movie theatre. Levi looked good as he always did. His black shirt hugged his torso just like his black jeans made his hotness level rise even higher than Eren thought possible.

 

“Hey,” Levi replied, giving Eren a charming smile as a result. “I was thinking we could see a movie?” Levi moved away from the wall he had been leaning against. He came to stand close to Eren.

 

“Yeah!” Eren answered enthusiastically but blushed at the proximity of Levi. There were a couple of movies he wanted to see. “Which one?”

 

“I’ll let you pick,” Levi said touching Eren’s arm. Eren smiled, not believing his luck being here with Levi.

 

They made their way to buy the tickets to a movie that Eren chose while they waited in line. Eren picked an action movie, thinking it was the safest choice. “Have you seen it yet?” Eren remembered to ask before their turn.

 

“No. I don’t go to movies much.”

 

“Ah…” Eren could understand that, knowing that Levi was not well-off.

 

It was their turn to buy tickets. Levi stopped Eren by saying, “I’ll pay.”

 

“But..”

 

“I asked you out so I pay, okay?” Levi touched Eren again gently on the arm. Levi smiled, getting his way.

 

“Okay,” Eren agreed. He couldn't deny the charming young man anything. He still couldn't believe Levi had asked him out in the first place.

 

They bought some popcorn as well. They had gotten seats near the back and Eren liked the privacy it gave them. Maybe he would get to hold Levi’s hand while watching the movie? Eren felt positively giddy about that even if there was no chance in hell that was going to actually happen.

 

There was still about ten minutes until the movie started which gave them more than enough time to have some smalltalk.

 

“I like your shirt,” Levi commented, looking at the Pacman on Eren’s shirt.

 

“Thanks. I’ve had this for ages.”

 

“So it’s retro,” Levi commented not really expecting an answer. “I don’t have any of my old shirts anymore. My mum gave them away once they ripped.”

 

Eren wanted to make a joke about knowing the reason to be Levi’s amazing physic but he didn’t dare to. Levi truly was a teenage dream.

 

“I heard you got yourself a tutor?”

 

Eren was surprised. “How do you know that?”

 

“Oh, I have my ways,” Levi answered cryptically.

 

Eren looked at him confused and surprised.

 

Levi caved, “Erwin talked to Armin who told him about the tutor. You had moaned about it to Armin or so I heard.”

 

“Aah.” Eren closed his eyes. That explained it. “Yeah well, I might have,” he said feeling foolish. “My dad wants me to become a doctor like him. So he wants me to have good grades.”

 

“Is it working?” Levi asked as if he was genuinely interested.

 

“A bit. I already had better than average grades so improving those is hard.”

 

“Gotta please daddy, eh?”

 

Eren snorted. “Yeah. He can be a hard ass sometimes.”

 

“He just wants you to do good, I think. Not that I know him of course.”

 

Eren had to agree. His father wasn’t harsh on him. “Yeah maybe.”

 

“So you are a smart guy,” Levi said, his torso turned towards Eren.

 

Eren didn’t know how to take the compliment. “Thanks,” he said, a blush coloring his face. He had never dreamt that Levi would say such a thing to him. “I guess I am.”

 

Levi’s next words make Eren’s face burn. “That is sexy.”

 

Eren mumbled embarrassed, “No, I’m not.”

 

“Can I take a picture of us?” Levi asked with a phone in his hand.

 

Eren nodded and held his breath when Levi looped his arm around Eren’s shoulders and brought their faces close to each other. Levi angled the camera and took a few selfies of them.

 

“Thanks,” Levi said with a smile on his lips.

 

The movie was soon starting, the lights dimmed, the advertisements and trailers started to roll. They shared the popcorn as the movie started up. Just a five minutes into the film, Eren felt a nudge on his arm.

 

He tore his eyes from the screen to see Levi looking at him. With his eyes Levi prompted Eren to look down at Levi’s upturned hand.

 

Carefully Eren placed his own on it. Levi laced their fingers together and resumed to watch the movie.

 

Levi held his hand! Eren was feeling nervous because of it. What if his hand started to get sweaty and Levi would find it disgusting?

 

He was still worried that he had been too boring. Eren wanted to make sure Levi had wonderful time with him. Levi would not want to take him on another date if Eren didn’t do something more.

 

Half way into the movie, Eren let go of Levi’s hand. He made a bold move and reached over to place it over Levi’s groin.

 

He didn’t get any further when Levi grabbed his wrist, stopping him. “What are you doing?” Levi hissed at him.

 

“I’m.. I’m sorry..” Eren realised with horror what he had just done. Levi looked absolutely disgusted.

 

Eren’s stomach dropped. He had never felt so ashamed in his life. He retreated his hand back, getting on his feet. “I’m sorry,” was all he could say before he took off. He ran, his blood running cold from shame.

 

How could have he been so wrong? Tears overtook his eyes as he ran. Once he was sure he was far enough from the theatre where he had left Levi. Eren had been so stupid! Eren had just tired to be like everyone else. He had tried to please Levi just as he imagined all the other people had.

 

Eren had felt so humiliated. What if Levi told everyone what he had tried to do? How could he face Levi at school on Monday? _Oh god..._ The shame was too much. Eren didn’t want to see Levi anymore. He didn’t want to see the disgust on his face ever again.

 

He went home, feeling defeated and ashamed. He went straight into his room and into bed. He just wanted to forget everything.

 

Eren felt like a jerk. The look of disgust on Levi’s face was burned into the back of Eren’s eyelids. He couldn’t unsee it. It was blatantly clear to Eren that Levi wanted nothing to do with him. He had blew it. The only chance he had to get to know Levi, to possibly even date him properly, it was gone. Levi’s disgusted expression popped into his mind again. Tears burned Eren’s eyes.

 

His lips trembled and he couldn’t stop himself from bursting into tears again.

 

* * *

 

Eren managed to avoid Levi for whole two weeks until his luck ran out and Levi cornered him in a remote corner of the library.

 

“Why have you been avoiding me?” Levi asked, crossing his arms.

 

“I haven’t…”

 

“Don’t lie.”

 

“I.. I had stuff to do.”

 

Levi scoffed.

 

Eren gulped. “I’m sorry I just needed some time to think.”

 

“About what?”

 

Eren decided to come clean. What did he have to lose anymore anyway? He wouldn’t get Levi either way. “I don’t really believe you could actually like me. I mean look at me! I’m just a nobody. You could have anyone you want so what the hell are you doing with me?” Eren ranted. “You don’t need to pretend and take me out and be nice. I understand if--”

 

“Eren for fuck’s sake shut up for a second.”

 

The brunette snapped his mouth shut. He was preparing himself to hear the words he expected to hear. _You are right. I never wanted you. I was just bored._ He braced himself for the rejection in matter of seconds.

 

“I didn’t know you thought all those things. Did you go out with me out of pity?”

 

“Pity? What--” Eren didn’t understand.

 

“I thought you liked me.”

 

“I… I do…”

 

“Then why do you think that of yourself? That I couldn’t be interested in you? Why would I ask you out if… I feel like an idiot.”

 

“Wait, just wait,” Eren rushed to say. “You like me?”

 

“I wouldn’t have asked you out if I didn’t. What did you think I did that for?”

 

“I thought you just wanted to…” Eren trailed off leaving it unsaid. He couldn’t say it.

 

But Levi caught on. “You tried to molest me at first date. Do you enjoy doing stuff like that alot?”

 

Eren was almost speechless. “I..”

 

“Do you do that with all the people you go out with?”

 

“I don’t go out with anyone else! And no. I thought you would expect it. You are so hot and experienced and I am just a dumb kid who doesn’t even know how to kiss.” Eren said out loud his thoughts. He should just admit it all right now. He had blown things with Levi already. There was no way they would have anything after this. Levi probably wouldn’t want to see him ever again.

 

“I’m not experienced.” Levi mumbled. “What? Do you think I screw around or something?”

 

“But you go out with all the best looking people. They say you slept with Petra and then there is Erwin and Mike.”

 

“What? I never slept with Petra! Nor with Erwin or Mike or whatever you mean I did with them.”

 

“But they said…”

 

“Who?”

 

“Everybody!”

 

“And you believe them over me? I have heard some stuff being said about me but I am telling you that none of it’s true.”

 

“None?”

 

Levi rolled his eyes. “I might have made out with some people here and there but all those stories about me conquering Petra or someone else are just rumors. I never even went out with her.”

 

“But people saw you.”

 

“What people? She’s a friend. We hang out sometimes.” Levi explained. “But none of that matters.”

 

“Huh?”

 

“You thought I only wanted your ass.”

 

Eren looked away, blushing. “No, yes, no, I don’t know!” Eren tried to get over his embarrassment.

 

For the first time since their conversation Levi took a step closer. “Would you agree to a second date with me?”

 

Eren whipped his head towards Levi in surprise. “What?”

 

“Or we could just hang out. Whatever you want.”

 

“You still want to be around me?”

 

“If you promise not to molest me in the near future then yeah,” Levi said with a smirk.

 

Eren broke into a light laughter. He still felt like an idiot. He had a feeling he would feel like one till the end of time. “I’m so sorry. I won’t, I promise.”

 

“Are you free right now?”

 

“Now?” Eren had to think for a second or two if he was free. “Yeah.. I don’t have anything planned,” he said quickly. “Other than homework obviously,” he mumbled as an afterthought.

 

Eren had come to the library to read in peace. He had been so distressed by his blunder with Levi that he had buried himself into the text books and for once his tutor had even praised him for being a good student. Obviously Carl was straight A student and expected no less from Eren.

 

“I could help you with that.”

 

“I do have a tutor, you know.”

 

“I hope you don’t date your tutor as well. Do I need to get jealous?”

 

“No. He’s not my type. Plus he has a girlfriend so..” Eren wanted to so ask if Levi was his boyfriend or wanted to be but he kept his mouth shut. _Too soon and too fast._

 

“You wanna stay in here or do you wanna come over to my place?”

 

“Yes!” Eren gushed out. “I mean yeah I’d love to.”

 

“Then let’s go,” Levi tugged Eren with him, holding his hand. “You got all your stuff?” he asked looking at the brunette.

 

“Yeah, all I need,” Eren answered squeezing the hand holding his.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This ended up turning out differently than I thought originally.. like.. this was not how it was supposed to go! I wanted more fluff but then it wouldn't have fit and ... argh.. I am a mess.  
> You can [follow me on Tumblr if you want to](http://daktasinsanity.tumblr.com/) . I do warn you though. I reblog trash. A lot of stupid things.


End file.
